Disney's Wendy Moana 2018 Style
Cast ] * Young Moana - Young Wendy Corduroy * Moana - Wendy Corduroy * Maui - Radicles * Tui - Katz * Pua - Kip * HeiHei - Bernie * Sina - Carol * Grandma Tala - Nora Wakeman * Te Ka - Lord Dominator * Te Fiti - Megan * Kakamora - Fantasies * Tamatoa - Storm King * Fisherman - Rapido * Jibolda - Grim Gloom * Villager 1 - Angel Dust * Villager 2 - Violaine * Villager 3 - Grim Reaper * People of Villagers - Isabelle and Dr. Bjorn Gunderson People of Townsville OK K.O. Let's Heroes Be Videos Games Aliens The Yates Family and Lincoln's Classmates The Butterfly Johansen family Hazbin Hotel Characters People of Welcome To The Wayne People of Gravity Falls Marcianos vs. Mecicanos and Pirate Express Characters Gallery Young Wendy Corduroy.jpg Wendy Corduroy.png Radicles.png Kip.PNG Bernie.png Katz.png Carol.png Nora Wakeman.png Lord Dominator mqdefault.jpg Megan.png S2e13 fantasy comes to life.png Storm King.png Rapido.png Grim Gloom.png 42e.jpg Violaine Loud Style.png Burt.png Screenshot 20180707 234147.png C04q480jivq01.png 19 stuff.jpg Maxresdefault The Mob Crossover Kill Vampire.jpeg TheEndoftheGalaxytitlecard.png The Yates Family.jpg S1E11B Awwwwww.png S2E15 The Butterfly-Johansen family picnic.png Hazbin Hotel by Vivziepop.jpeg Screenshot 20180421 185932.png How big is the town of Gravity Falls uymkb.jpeg Screenshot 20180401 200434.png Pirates Express Characters 10173779 741802645865151 1693766805 n.jpg Scenes Voice Cast Trailer/Transcript * Nora Wakeman as Grandma Tala; For generations. * Nora Wakeman as Grandma Tala; This peaceful island has been home to our family. * Nora Wakeman as Grandma Tala; But beyond dowry a great danger is coming * Nora Wakeman as Grandma Tala; Legend tells of a hero who journey to find that demigod Maui. * Nora Wakeman as Grandma Tala; And together they will save us all. * Wendy Corduroy as Moana; Maui. * Radicles as Maui; A boat. a. * Radicles as Maui; and Yelling * Bernie as HeiHei; Gasp * Danny Elfman as Narrator; This thanksgving. * Wendy Corduroy as Moana; Maui Still shapeshifter demigod of the wind and she. * Wendy Corduroy as Moana; I'am Moa. * Radicles as Maui; Heroic of men. * Wendy Corduroy as Moana; But what. * Radicles as Maui; What it's actually maui shapeshifter demigod of the windansea hero of men. * Radicles as Maui; I interrupt from the top hero of men go. * Danny Elfman as Narrator; From the creators of Macchio. * Radicles as Maui; Impact going a mission with some little girl. * Wendy Corduroy as Moana; Is my canoe and you will journey to different. * Danny Elfman as Narrator; And Beauty and The Vampire. * Radicles as Maui; Did not see that coming. * Wendy Corduroy as Moana; The ocean is a friend of mine. * Radicles as Maui; First we've got to go through a whole notion of bad. * Radicles as Maui; Kakamora. * Wendy Corduroy as Moana; Kaka what. * Wendy Corduroy as Moana; They're kind of cute. * Bernie as HeiHei; Scream * Danny Elfman as Narrator; Radicles is Maui. * Radicles as Maui; Whoa Who. * Danny Elfman as Narrator; Introducing Wendy Corduroy as Moana. * Radicles as Maui; Moana. * Radicles as Maui; Got you back it's Maui time. * Radicles as Maui; Oh. * Radicles as Maui; Really blow dart and my butt cheek. * Danny Elfman as Narrator; Disney's Wendy Moana. * Wendy Corduroy as Moana; We're going to the realm of monsters. * Radicles as Maui; Don't worry it's a lot farther down than it looks. * Radicles as Maui; Whoa Who. * Radicles as Maui; I'am steal wollied. * Danny Elfman as Narrator; Featuring songs and music by Lin-Manuel Miranda Opetaia Foa'l and Mark Mancina. * Danny Elfman as Narrator; This Thanksgiving in 3D and Reald 3D.Category:Moana Movie Spoofs Category:Moana Movie Spoof Category:MLPCV